


Love Woke Me Up This Morning

by enby0angel



Series: 31 Rare Ships Challenge [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: 31 Rare Ships Challenge, Boys In Love, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Morning, Let my children be happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, RIP me 2k19, Sleepy Clay, Timeline? What Timeline?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable boys, cause the author is very behind on their shows, like all of them - Freeform, no beta we die like men, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: It was an easy morning. They liked these mornings.Clay sighed. His favourite feeling was waking up in these arms. These arms that were so strong yet held him so gently, so scarred from war and impulsive bar fights yet so kind when they held him.The arms of Jason Hayes were his favourite, because they held him like he was the most precious thing in the universe.





	Love Woke Me Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *clappy emojis* let! my children! be happy!
> 
> Someone asked for more of this ship and I am here to deliver! The more the merrier!!!
> 
> This is also part four of my self-administered 31 Rare Ships Challenge! 31 rare ships with 31 prompts - this one was "Spensayes + Breathe".  
> I kind of stuck to the prompt??? Anyway, it counts. It got me this.
> 
> Quickly proofread and not beta'd, we face the fire like men in this hizowse. *finger guns*
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! <3
> 
> (Title from "Love Woke Me Up This Morning" by The Temptations.)

It was an easy morning. They liked these mornings.

Clay sighed. His favourite feeling was waking up in these arms. These arms that were so strong yet held him so gently, so scarred from war and impulsive bar fights yet so kind when they held him.

The arms of Jason Hayes were his favourite, because they held him like he was the most precious thing in the universe.

He smiled again as he adjusted his head, moving his curls out of his eyes and resting his cheek on Jason’s chest. They’d both gotten back from nearly a week in – he couldn’t even remember where right now, somewhere with too much fucking sand and _he was going to have to wash his hair for hours to get the shit out_ – and when they’d gotten home they were both so damn tired they’d barely been able to change into clothes resembling pyjamas, and they’d just sort of collapsed into bed. Clay knew that he’d been asleep as soon as he hit the mattress, but somehow he and Jason had managed to work it out in their sleep.

Or Jason had managed to move him without Clay waking up.

After the week they’d had, either was possible.

Clay felt something in his hair, and it took his exhausted and probably sleep-deprived brain a few seconds longer than it normally would have to realise that it was Jason, slowly and gently running his fingers through Clay’s hair.

Jason’s fingers were, quite like his arms, also something to behold. For fingers that pulled triggers almost daily, they were so soft and careful when it came to touching Clay. It was incredible, really, how everything about such a strong and terrifying man could be so tender and warm.

Although, maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised. After all, woe befall anyone who incurs the wrath of Jason Hayes (also because the rest of Bravo would be right behind him, and they were bad enough without Jason leading them).

A quiet voice broke into his thoughts. “Hey,” it said. Clay inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, turning his face into Jason’s chest without saying anything in reply. Jason chucked, and the feeling vibrated through his whole body. “Morning.”

The fingers in his hair got ever so slightly more forceful, not enough to hurt by any means but enough for Clay to know that Jason was trying to get his attention. Clay, however, was not having any of it and simply tried to curl farther into Jason’s arms.

And he’s back at the arms. If Clay was any more creative he’d write a book about them.

However, Clay Spenser has never claimed to be a creative person.

He’s in the navy, for fuck’s sake.

Jason’s hand stopped in Clay’s hair and his other hand, which was sitting on his waist, gently began moving up and down his side instead. “Well,” Jason began, “if you’re not going to let me look you up and down to make sure you’re okay, you can at least humour me and tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” Clay mumbled, but Jason probably couldn’t understand it seeing as it was mumbled into his shirt.

“Clay.”

Clay sighed again, and finally relented and moved so that he and Jason could see each other. “There,” he said, raising an eyebrow at his bedmate, “happy now?”

Jason’s hand moved from his side to the side of his face, and Clay’s eyes closed in content at the feeling of Jason’s fingers running over his cheekbone. “Very,” Jason murmured, then his lips met Clay’s forehead and had Clay actually died in whatever sandpit they were in and gone to heaven? Because this was a pretty damn good heaven if he did say so himself.

“You’re still welcome to look me up and down, though.” Clay smirked, though there was no intent behind the tease and he knew that Jason knew it.

Jason just smiled and hummed. “I might take you up on that when we’re both not half-dead.”

Clay’s lazy smirk only widened. “That a promise?” he asked.

Reaching up, Jason brushed some stray curls off of Clay’s face. Then, cupping Clay’s head, he moved forward and pressed another kiss to the younger man’s forehead. “Promise,” he whispered, then kissed him again. He was about to do it a third time when Clay tilted his head up so that Jason’s lips caught Clay’s instead.

The kiss was nothing more than a press of lips against each other, but it was still warm and soft and nice and Clay treasured it.

How the _shit_ did he get this goddamn lucky, holy hell in a hand-basket.

Jason moved back to ask, “Want coffee?” Instead of answering, Clay retaliated against the broken kiss by gathering up every lazy ounce of strength in his body and shifting himself up onto one elbow, only to flop himself over Jason’s torso and send them both sprawling across the bed.

This, somehow, made Jason burst into laughter and that subsequently made Clay giggle somewhat uncontrollably. Manly giggles, of course.

 _Oh, fuck it_ , he thought, _it’s too early in the morning for this_.

And he was far too in love.

Clay managed to manoeuvre himself so that he was on top of Jason, and Jason’s arms found their way around his waist. _Safe_ , those arms told him. _Safe,_ and _loved_. He felt like he could breathe again.

He could only hope that the way he touched Jason’s face and kissed his lips told the same story. He wanted Jason to know that he was safe with Clay, that they were safe together. It would be a cold day in hell when Clay let Jason slip through his fingers, and he could only hope to whatever god was out there that Jason felt something like that in return.

  


(He did.

Jason did, eventually, escape the grasp of Clay Spenser to use the bathroom, and then used that excuse to make coffee for the both of them.

When he got back into the bedroom, Clay was spread-eagle on his stomach on Jason’s side of the bed, and his face was buried in Jason’s pillow.

As he heard Jason enter the room, he rolled over onto his back and gave Jason a smile that made him feel like a teenager with his first crush, butterflies in the stomach and unable to breathe.)

Clay lazily reached out an arm, and Jason sat next to him and leaned down to kiss him, before coaxing him into sitting up – using the coffee and promises or more kisses, of course.

When Clay finally sat up and laid his head against Jason’s shoulder, Jason wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and kissed his temple and felt completely at home, breathing easy.)

  


(Oh Clay, can’t you see? Jason loves you more than you can imagine, especially when you let him wake up in your bed with you in his arms.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are treasured <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr at enby-angel.tumblr.com :D


End file.
